


Savage Thrill

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can you please do an angsty Lennstarr where Ringo breaks up with John for whatever reason?'. I'm in pain.Ringo teaches John that his sweet nature has its limits.





	

The world had apparently stopped turning, or at least, John wasn’t sure he could feel it beneath his feet any more.

“What did you just say?” he asked; he had intended to spit it, spit it back at the man who was watching him with hurt, reproachful blue eyes, but instead he sort of whispered it, almost as if his throat had closed up. “What?”

“I said…” Ringo swallowed sharply, eyes not even having the decency to be full of tears; instead, they were sharp and pained, fixed on John as if John was a wild animal. Sometimes, he thought, he could be. “I said I’m breakin’ up with yeh.”

“No yer not,” John said, still in that whispery, faint voice. “No, yer bloody not.”

“I am. I can’t… you just can’t commit, Johnny.”

“Don’t call me that,” John whispered, and Ringo shook his head. “Yeh can’t break up with me and call me Johnny at the same time.” Ringo closed his eyes, and sighed. “Yeh can’t.”

“John,” Ringo said firmly, and John’s blood froze in his veins. “Yeh just… yeh say yer sleepin’ with all these b-birds to protect us, but…” He closed his eyes. “We’re untouchable, John, lad. _Sergeant Pepper_ made us untouchable. But yeh won’t stop.”

“I…” John breathed, and Ringo shook his head.

“I can’ do it, lad. Yeh took a girl out on a _date_. What kinda boyfriend does that? If yeh loved me…” John stepped forward, grabbing Ringo’s hands, and the smaller man started back.

“I do love yeh! I love yeh, I swear, I promise, I’ll change, we’ll stop now,” he murmured, and Ringo shook his head, sinking his teeth into his lip.

“I gave yeh chances. This is it.” John stared into Ringo’s eyes, and what he saw made his heart ache. Gone was the sparkle he used to see when he kissed him – what was replaced was a caged guardedness, and as he stared, trying to find any love, he felt Ringo slowly but determinedly pull his hands out of his. “I’m gone. I love yeh, John, but I can’t be with yeh. I can’t.” Tears were streaking down Ringo’s cheeks now, and John stepped back – in his panicked mind, he could only think of one thing now. He reached out and grabbed the nearest object – a chair – and hurled it at Ringo.

“ _Get the fuck out!_ ” he roared, and Ringo jerked backwards. “Get the fuck away from me! Yeh fuckin’ queer, how dare you…” Ringo turned and left, wordlessly, and John grabbed the other chair and hurled that as well, and when it snapped he experienced a savage thrill that had to be replicated.

Twenty minutes later, amongst the destroyed wreckage of the studio room, John Lennon curled up and wept, and nobody came to comfort him.


End file.
